The invention relates to a rod assembly, in which two rods are perpendicularly jointed with each other with improved assembling speed and reduced cost.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional rod assembly. As shown, the rod assembly includes two rods 1, 2 that are perpendicularly connected with each other by a joint 3. The joint 3 includes a pair of half joint sleeves 4 that have symmetric shapes. Each of the half joint sleeves 4 is provided with a plurality of holes 5 through each of which a screw 6 engages. The pair of half joint sleeves 4 are urged against each other by a butterfly nut 7 engaging upon the screw 6 and screwing it to fixedly fasten the rods 1, 2. When assembled, the pair of half joint sleeves 4 holds the intersection of the vertical rod 1 and the transversal rod 2. The butterfly nut 7 is placed on the screw 6 and screwed onto the half joint sleeve 4. Thereby, the rods 1, 2 are perpendicularly fastened with each other.
However, in such a configuration, many parts and elements are needed, such as the joint 3 including the pair of half joint sleeves 4, the screws 6 penetrating the holes 5 and the butterfly nuts 7. Furthermore, assembling the parts recited above are troublesome and thus the assembling cost is increased. More specifically, in a first step, the pair of the half joint sleeves 4 holds the intersection of the rods 1, 2 perpendicular to each other. In a second step, the screw 6 is engaged through the hole 5 of the half joint sleeve 4. In a third step, the butterfly nut 7 is placed on the screw 6 and screwed onto the half joint sleeve 4.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a rod assembly, in which two rods are perpendicularly fastened with each other with improved assembling speed and reduced cost.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.